With widespread popularity and application of terminals and digital home terminals, in a digital home service, when a user watches an on-demand television program or watches a live television program on a digital television, a mobile phone can record the program being played on the digital television, and using an application (APP) on the mobile phone, for the television program being played on the digital television, the user may make a comment on or share the television program, view a brief introduction of the program, or take a satisfaction vote.
At present, when needing to leave a digital television for a reason, a user turns off the digital television or leaves the digital television on. In such a manner of watching a digital television program, differentiated services and personalized applications cannot be provided to the user, resulting in poor user experience.